


Devil May Care

by misha_anon



Series: Cheesy Tropes Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon, Fluff, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dean arrives to pick Castiel up for a Halloween party and maybe sees the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil May Care

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was for an AU, so I wrote it as such. XD _I still don't know whether to laugh or cry that angel/demon isn't an AU in our universe, though. hah_
> 
> The ever amazing Nell (mostly10) felt moved to [draw the end of this](http://mostly10.com/post/87966168410/my-dear-friend-riley-wrote-this-really-cute-gen) and I am in love with it. *u* Thank you again, bb. It's wonderful. <3 <3

"You'll be happy to know that I finally decided what I'm wearing to the Halloween party," Castiel says into the phone that's balanced carefully against his shoulder.

"Please let it be a stripper cop, please let it be a stripper cop, please let it be -"

" _Dean_ ," Cas mutters, scandalized by the suggestion he'd leave the house in anything so skimpy.  They've only been dating for three weeks, after all.  Dean laughs, long and loud.

"I'm kidding, Cas," he says when his laughter finally trails off.  "What did you decide on?"

"You'll see," Castiel answers, unable to stop himself from grinning with pride at his own ingenuity.  "When are you picking me up?"

"I'll be there at eight."

***

Dean stands at Castiel's front door at eight o'clock sharp, taking a moment to adjust the headband that holds his devil horns and make sure his long, red tail is still attached to his belt.  After smoothing his red t-shirt down his chest, he rings the doorbell and takes a step back, not feeling even a little self-conscious in striking a devilish pose with tail in hand.

He's completely unprepared for what he sees when the door opens.  Wide, white wings rise sharply over Castiel's shoulders in stark contrast to his pale blue and oh-so-tight t-shirt.  The look is capped off by a tinseled silver halo that sits a little off-kilter over the top of his messy, dark hair and a beatific smile.

" _Jesus_ , Cas," Dean croaks as he tries valiantly to swallow down his impure thoughts.

"No," Castiel answers teasingly, "I'm an  _angel_."

"Uh-huh," Dean says, grinning as Castiel steps back to let him in. He flicks his tail out of the way and arches a brow suggestively. "You wanna test that theory?"


End file.
